Impredecibles accidentes
by Kohri-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Kenyako. Una catástrofe mundial afecta a Japón, sin embargo, ciertas personas tienen algo mas que decir, y expresar. soy mala para los summaries T.T


Holas!!! Aqui de nuevo con mi 2º fan. Este estaba destinado como mi reglado de cumpleaños, pero tengo muy poco jikan (tiempo xD), mañana voy donde una amiga, el fin de semana salgo, y el lunes tengo la fiesta 6.6 ¡Muchas cosas! Asi que se los dejo para hoy, Ojala lo disfruten, y este es un ONESHOT, asi que no me pidan continuacion! Bueno...los dejo con mi historia

Impredecibles accidentes.

- …

- "Maldición, por qué ahora"

- "No sé si lo resista, tanta cercanía…"

Una situación terrible se estaba viviendo en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Series de terremotos azotaban fuertemente a la localidad. Edificios caían, calles se destruían, todo se estaba volviendo caos.

Especialmente en la empresa " Fujiyama", donde nuestros protagonistas sufren las peores consecuencias.

- Moriremos, esto se caerá pronto.

- No seas negativa, mientras nos quedemos aquí, todo saldrá bien.

- Mientras nos quedemos aquí¿sabes en qué posición estamos?

Ichijouji Ken e Inoue Miyako, 23 y 24 años respectivamente. Dos jóvenes adultos. Una es Secretaria Ejecutiva, el otro es Jefe de Sección. Encerrados en una pequeña habitación de emergencia, oscura, con pequeños pigmentos grises debido a los derrumbes. Miyako apoyada en la pared, Ken encima de ella, tomándola de la cintura para protegerla. De vez en cuando se agachan para mayor protección al oír los estruendosos ruidos de la caída del edificio.

- Tú sabes que es para mejor de esta forma.

- Tú sabes que me resulta incómodo.

- ¿Acaso quieres morir?

- Tal vez…

- ¡Cómo dices semejante tontería!

- No sabes por lo que he pasado…

- Y… ¿lo podría averiguar?

Al escuchar las palabras de Ichijouji, Miyako abrió sus ojos de impresión completamente. ¿Qué pretendía? Quería…

_Un estruendo._

- ¡Ah! -gritó la chica de anteojos.

- ¡Miyako, cálmate! -ordenó Ken.

- ¡Cómo quieres que me calme si vamos a morir!

- ¡No lo haremos, así que tranquilízate!

- No, no, no…es nuestro fin, entiéndelo -miró al peliazul (algo se veía en toda la oscuridad)- Moriremos, moriremos, moriremos, nadie sobrevivirá en todo el Japón. El fin del mundo…llega…llega…llega -ahora mira hacia abajo- Últimos minutos de vida.

- "Silencio…"

- Últimas experiencias.

- "…por favor."

- Moriremos, moriremos, moriremos.

- "Necesito estar contigo…"

- El fin, el fin, llega…

- "… ¡ahora!"

- Ya que no…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

¿Reflexionó¿Se quiso callar? No, algo concreto le impedía hablar.

Labios encima de los suyos.

Ken posó tierna y apasionadamente su boca sobre la de Miyako. La chica no sabía como responder, shock completo tenía su cuerpo y su mente.

Sabía que por su parte, la relación con Ichijouji no era un camino de rosas, diríamos que sentía indiferencia hacia él, pero al encontrarse con lo que estaba viviendo ahora…

…no lo creía.

El peliazul soltó los labios de la chica de anteojos, mirándola después con ojos profundos que Miyako pudo notar a pesar de toda la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Quédate tranquila¿vale? -rogó suavemente.

- Ok -susurró en un hilo al chico. Luego de eso recibió otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla derecha.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y se formaba un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Según Ken, el equipo de rescate no se demoraría mucho en llegar, pero sus predicciones estaban fallando.

- Ya no lo resisto -soltó perezosamente Miyako de repente, apoyando sus manos entre la espalda y la pared.

-Algo esta pasando con los equipos de rescate -comentó Ken poniéndose al lado de Miyako, en la misma posición que ella.

- No van a venir¿quién va a pensar que estamos aquí? O mejor¿quién se acordará de nosotros? -a Ken- Bueno, tú eres un hombre más popular, tal vez alguien se esté acordando de ti ahora…

- Por favor, no empieces…

- ¿Empezar qué? Sólo digo la verdad; por eso hice la excepción contigo, porque no conozco tu mundo, en cambio en el mío…

- No estás sola, no pienses que no le importas a alguien.

- ¡Ja! -rió sarcásticamente- Sí, como no…

- Yo…

- ¿Mh? -vaciló.

- Yo siempre estoy pensando en ti -buscó la mano de la chica y la tomó- Yo…nunca me había interesado en una persona tanto como en ti.

- ¿De…de veras? -tartamudeó. Se sonrojó e intentó cambiar la dirección de su mirada, aunque por cualquier ángulo sentía los ojos de Ken.

- Sí… -contestó el susodicho.

Pasado un momento, Ken sintió el nerviosismo de Miyako a través de su mano.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó.

- No. Nada -se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chico y quiso escaparse rápidamente de ahí.

- Quieres llorar. Lo sé.

- ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? -esta vez lo miró directamente- ¡Yo hace mucho tiempo que no lloro!

- Por lo mismo es que te lo digo. Toda esa pena se te ha ido acumulando en todos estos años, va a llegar el momento en el que quieras explotar…créeme, soy de confianza.

- Y si tuviera que hacerlo, no lo haría acá -soltó sollozada.

- ¡Por favor! -rogó fugazmente posando sus manos en las mejillas de Miyako- Confía en mí…

- Yo…yo…

- Nada -intervino- sólo disfruta este momento.

Ken nuevamente empezó a acercarse a los labios de la chica de anteojos, pero lo distinto era que ella estaba con las mismas intenciones: de forma lenta, pero concreta. (N.A.¡Ehh¡Verso sin esfuerzo! xD)

Pareciera que fuera un momento perfecto: al fin la cara y el sello de una misma moneda se encontrarían. Esos extensos rencores que habían crecido en días y días de trabajo desaparecerían en tan solo minutos de reconciliación. Estaban cerca…muy cerca.

Sólo que alguien que debería haber llegado hace muchas horas, llegó justo ahora.

¿Quién crees que es?

Sí, el equipo de rescate.

- ¡Hemos encontrado a Inoue y a Ichijouji-kun! -gritó energéticamente uno.

- ¡Ken-kun! -salió de repente de entre el equipo de rescate. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y cortos estaba en busca de un abrazo de Ken.

- Yagami… -(N.A.: Seh! No hay mas! xD) soltó impresionado Ichijouji.

- Pensé que nunca más te iba a ver -sollozó lastimada- ¡Es un milagro!

- Sí…

Reaccionando de los halagos de Yagami se dio cuenta de que lo que más quería no estaba.

Inoue no estaba…

- Discúlpame Yagami-san, debo salir ahora -se soltó de la chica y salió de "ese cuarto" con ayuda de los bomberos.

- ¡Pero Ken-kun…!

Bajó el edificio lo más rápido posible, esquivando de manera dominante los obstáculos que había dejado la catástrofe.

Ya salido de la empresa, la vista fue espantosa…

Construcciones carcomidas, calles partidas, incendios por donde se observara, y un cielo gris teñido de cenizas y melancolía.

- ¡Ichijouji-kun¡Unas palabras por favor!

- ¿Cómo fue el encierro?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantó?

- ¿Estuvo con alguien?

La prensa no paraba de acosarlo con "preguntas estúpidas".

- No quiero hablar, denme permiso -intentó alejar a toda esa gente mientras buscaba con desesperación a esa mujer que tanto lo cautivaba.

Seguía caminando y no veía señal alguna…hasta que la vio, casi en un punto fuga. La reconoció fácilmente por su larga y hermosa cabellera lila (N.A.: Estoy entre lila y violeta ., pero me quedo con lila, ALGO me dice que no debo poner "violeta" xD) ahora suelta. También se dio cuenta de que tenía sus tacones en las manos, caminaba a pie descalzo.

Empezó a correr para alcanzarla, pero un hecho lo detuvo…

- ¡Miyako-chan! -una joven de más o menos 18 años a la vista abrazó a Inoue con alegría y emoción.

- Veo que has sobrevivido a todo esto Sora-san (N.A.: Aquí le voy a dar las gracias a mi amiga Panxa-chan que me ha servido de "ayuda memoria" en un hecho de Digimon Adventure 02 xD… ¡Has aportado a mi historia! nOn) -dijo en tono tranquilo.

- Eso debería decírtelo yo, tu oficina en la empresa está en un piso muy alto -soltó extremadamente exclamada.

- Pero aquí estoy…viva… -concluyó.

Al escuchar esta conversación Ken reflexionó, sí, reflexionó; sintió que no debía interrumpir aquel momento ¿valioso? Tal vez.

Por lo mismo es que empezó a devolverse caminando lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa se le esbozaba en la cara.

- ¡Ichijouji! -se escuchó en el aire.

El peliazul frenó exageradamente. La voz que lo llamaba era nada más ni nada menos que de ella…

…Miyako.

Se giró para ver lo que quería y también le notó una sonrisa; pequeña, pero sonrisa.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó aún con todo lo ocurrido en tierra, lo que contribuyó a que Inoue se acercara a Ichijouji caminando pacíficamente.

- Nosotros dejamos algo pendiente -soltó ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Ken.

- ¿Algo? -sonó casi en tono de burla si no fuera porque Miyako tomó fuertemente al peliazul de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella para "terminar lo pendiente" en un fugaz y rápido beso.

Ken se dio cuenta de que Miyako tenía los ojos cerrados: definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. El hecho de que iba a corresponder la caricia con todo el amor que tenía hacia ella no pudo concretarse debido a que Miyako ya lo había soltado y también a que estaba en un estado del cual no podía reaccionar.

Terminado esto la chica de anteojos lo miró comprometedoramente: sólo hizo que Ken se excitara aún más para seguir con lo que planeaba.

- No me gusta quedar pagando, y menos cuando viene de mi propia voluntad.

- ¿Pagando¡Si nos vamos a seguir viendo! Además… -tomó de la cintura a Miyako- …todo será distinto.

- No -soltó las manos de Ken de su cintura- ya no.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que iba, antes de ser interceptada por Sora, acompañada por esta misma que observó todo.

- ¡Pero por qué! -llegó casi a gritar.

- ¡Mira a tu alrededor! -dijo en un tono más bajo que el de Ken- esto no se arreglará en días. Y bien lo sabes…para esos entonces -la chica dudó, mirando hacia el suelo, pensando si debía o no hablar.

Al final, sólo miró a Ken con un claro "hasta nunca", y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

¿No iba a dejar las cosas así¿O sí? Lo único que querían sus piernas era correr para volver a alcanzarla, pero la sala de comandos decía claramente "no".

- Por qué -dijo casi sollozando, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca más obtendría respuesta.

Nunca más…

Fin.

Waaa! Me da tanta pena el final! T.T Pero bueno, aqui se los dejo, ojala les haya gustado (a mi si, y mucho xD)

Nos leemos! n.n

Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi...xD


End file.
